Date Night
by Sicone
Summary: After days of being apart, Marik and Robin finally get to spend a little time together and schedule a date night.
1. Disclaimer

**I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the series outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental**. **This is a 'Teens and Up' rating, each story will have it's own rating set in the summary for those who wish to avoid certain things.**

 **I'm open to requests/suggestions if anyone wishes to submit one.**

 **Please Enjoy.**


	2. Date Night

**Fandom:** YGO:DM AU

 **Pairing:** Marik Ishtar x Robin DeSand (FOC)

 **Warning:** Insinuation of more

Friday night.

8 PM.

Date night.

It was nothing fancy, a simple at home dinner and movies. He had no family to worry about. It was the perfect time to just relax and unwind. Why not unwind with his girlfriend while he is at it? He had told her she could pick the show or movie they would watch while he focused on the dinner for the evening. Though he could easily order pizza and get away with it, he thought against it. No, Marik Ishtar would make the food tonight.

Life was not always this simple. In fact, it never was for him. Being a supernatural being, he was hunted for various reasons. He and his family endowed with the gift of elongated life from the moon. Why they were blessed, it was unsure. Maybe it was to be a curse in the guise of a gift? Maybe there was some lesson behind this? He knew not, all he knew was he survived. The last of his family. The last wolf in his pack. It was unclear to him when he realized he could shapeshift in to a human, it just started to happen at points until he finally mastered the ability.

It came in handy; that was certain. It was very lonely though. He was neither here nor there. Any human who discovered either wanted him as a prize or wanted him dead. Any lovers he had would die while he stayed forever youthful. Age was an unknown number to him.

 _Won't she be the same? Dying and hurt?_ A firm frown fell on his lips as he knit his brows together. The thought of leaving her hurt just as much as the thought of watching her die or hate him for always being young. The sound of boiling liquid snapped him from the dark recesses of his past, commanding his attention. It was nothing fancy, but it was his best dish. Stewed meat and vegetables and now rice. The magic of the modern era made it easier for him to not burn the infernal grains.

The time flew by, his mind preoccupied with cooking until it was done just on time of her arrival. She easily let herself, this being her apartment and all. Her usual roommate had happily given the place to them for the evening. He greeted her happily at the door, with kisses and hugs of excitement. He missed her all day. He never liked the idea of her going out and leaving him, it was the wolf in him talking since she was his new pack to her.

"Oi, let me get my shoes off at least!" Robin laughed between the flurry of kisses the showered her face. Though he acted annoyed, she honestly did not mind the attention. She liked it, though it was a bit much and got her easily flustered. She had a good number of boyfriends in the past but they all ended with her being an understanding and mature adult. It hurt, but she moved on and somehow stumbled on him as a new boyfriend.

"Oh alright, fine." He huffed a little as he reluctantly let her go. She quickly slipped off her shoes and changed in to something more comfortable. Before he could even ask if she would want to eat first, her stomach had growled and he stared at it as a brief silence fell between them. Her cheeks burned to a bright red as he poked at her. "Well that answered that. Come along, time to feed the beast in there." He teased and she swatted him away.

"Hey, I worked pretty damn hard today!" She grumbled back, but soon enough her mouth was busy with consuming the delicious and simple meal before her. Any girl would love to have nice evening with a handsome gentlemanly fellow, Robin wanted such from time to time herself with this endless pervert she now calls her lover. It was moment like these that had her more than happy with what she has though as he silently made sure she ate a good amount and served her until she was full before finishing it off himself.

 _Life could not be any better._ She thought as she settled on to the couch with him as she popped in the DVD. He raised a brow at the title screen.

 _Haven't we seen this one a billion times already? It has that guy she likes in it right?_ He thought to himself, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned in to him. _I did say she could pick, I'm just glad to be here with her._ He kissed her on her head before looking to the screen.

Halfway through the movie, he looked at Robin smiling as she always did. The way her eyes glittered as the picture reflected in them. He could not help but just stare at her instead, the sight far more worthwhile for him. It suddenly hit him as he watched her mind play make-believe. He wanted to make this her reality. If she was the leading lady, he would want to make this real.

He was never a leading man kind of guy. An alpha as wolf was one thing, this was something else. This all just seemed so unreal. But here, right now, with her…somehow he was starting to feel the kind of love they write about. He would do it all. Randomly ask her to dance in the middle of the living room without any music, learn to sign out those cheesy lines that she loved like 'you complete me', and greet her with flowers every day.

His heart swelled at the sight of the tears that glazed her eyes, his fingers brushing them before they could fall. This startled her. She turned to Marik to see he was looking at her and laughed nervously.

"What? So I got emotional?" She mumbled bashfully, about to retort when she found herself enveloped in his strong arms. "Marik?"

"I promise you, that I'll love you like these movies you like so much. If you ever forget where we've been and what we've done, I'll write it all down and read it aloud. I'll leave a rose for you on your bedside every day." He whispered in her ear, the rare sight of his insecurity showing as he thought of how polar opposite he is of the heroic men they depict. "So please always be my leading lady…I know it may sound crazy, but I'll do it all for you."

The words left Robin speechless, not to mention the strong embrace he had her in. His warmth only seeped deeper in to her as he kept speaking and fresh tears sprung in her eyes as she hugged him back.

"I wouldn't mind that from time to time…but I prefer you the way you are the most." She smiled against his shoulder. "I prefer my Marik the way he is over any overly romantic gentleman." She pulled away to look him in the eyes as she spoke. His eyes flickered with such happiness and warmth as he whispered her name softly. He kissed the palm that cupped his cheek when suddenly the room flipped and she was now facing the ceiling with Marik nuzzling her in to neck.

"You were trying to seduce me weren't you?!" He grinned excitedly as he started to nip and kiss at her neck, her face heating up as she feebly tried to push or beat him away.

"I was not you perverted puppy!" She huffed at him and argued the movie was not done yet and how he promised to be good. She seriously was not trying to seduce him. _Honestly, him be gentlemanly like these movies when he thought that was an attempt at seduction?_ She peered in to his lavender eyes and found herself prey once again to that bewitching gaze that tell her she is the world and more. _How can I say no when he looks at me like that? So unfair!_ With a small sigh, she gave in to his needs and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He was no prince charming, but he was her wolf and she could not have asked for anything more.


End file.
